


All Out War of Two Planes of Reality

by INerdMuch



Series: Demon and bag man png [3]
Category: Villainous
Genre: Fae folk, Fallen Stars, Fighting, Flug gets his body back, GUESS WHAT, I do this for you, No Smut, Supernatural Creatures, That's right, They're married now, Uuuuuhhhhhhhhh can I get a, Wendigos, Wyverns, all out war, amirite lads, but there's a ritual, charac death, faster updates, gore(?), honeymoon in hell, how scary, longer updates, more comments, other dimensions, please, probably, so be wise., some hijinks with Dementia and boho, spoopy, spread the word!, updates depend on comments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-02 21:31:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INerdMuch/pseuds/INerdMuch
Summary: Third instalment.Flug and Black Hat are married and happy just chilling on their honeymoon. They've fought angels, and the tides of love. Now they are ready to settle down, but first they have to stop Dementia from doing the nasty with another fricking demon.Of course, that's when God decides;You know what'll really mess with them? All. Out. War.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh bujeezus

If God wasn't furious when he'd left, he was now. He smashed through walls in rage, and beheaded a random fairy twittering nervously to her co-worker. Most stayed out of its way, but an angel nervously walked up to him, trembling so hard that his armour shook.

"Sir, um, we've lost the fifteenth dimension to the wyvern-wendigo alliance. They've also shown that they will work with the demons in Hell if the time arises," the general winced. "And they would rather die than bow to you."

Well that did not aid its mood. God screamed, and all stepped back as he caught aflame. It whirrled around, and threw a lightning bolt at the Earth, cackling as it hit a woman named Linda. She was against vaccines anyway.

~~~

"That is cheating," yelled the younger man, throwing his colourful cards at his husband's face. The demon smirked, and pretended to shuffle his hand.

"I have no idea as to what you are talking about, dearest," he purred, slipping an extra card from his sleeve. The action went unnoticed in the heat of the moment.

Though the honeymoon had been going fabulously, Flug was already sure that one of them would kill the other in the next week. Most likely he'd kill Black Hat over doing the dishes.

They'd travelled to a whole other dimension for this. A place with one island, blue sand beaches and purple waves. The sky was always eggshell white, except for nighttime, when it was a red hue speckled with stars.

They spent the first two days relaxing in each other's company, and of course, blowing out each other's minds with frickle-frackle.

Who could blame them for wanting a rest after the whole debacle with G-O-D? They'd both nearly died, and Flug actually _had_ , before the thing was over. Well, they knew it wasn't _over_ over, but they had time.

Flug tackled Black Hat as the demon tried to cheat once more. The ruse was discovered when several cards fluttered from his jacket to the floor in a cascade of white, black and red.

"You are so dead!"

~~~

"What do you call a dragon crossed with a natural disaster?"

Boho sighed, and looked up from his task of cleaning windows. He thought for a minute, and turned to the puffy haired hybrid and deadpanned.

"A woman named Dementia?" He tried, hoping to not be caught off duty flirting with the alluring woman. Again.

"close enough!" She cackled, and scampered away over the walls, kicking frames out of place. If he wasn't killed by Satan, he'd be killed by the useless bear who he swore had OCD.

Sighing, he ignored the light of his life and went back to cleaning. Oh look, a dirty spot.

Joy.

~~~

If it were up to six of the seven sins, the prince and his mate would have stayed in Hell, under their watch forever. Luckily, it wasn't up to them. Asmodeus had spent hours cultivating the perfect destination, with just the right bed and the nicest villa he could find. He knew Flug would appreciate the wildlife, and Black Hat the stars.

And of course, the music he'd left out for them to conveniently 'find'. They all had some form of bad word in the title, except for the few Korean songs Flug seemed to enjoy.

~~~

Though it was late at night, Flug was still awake. He lay still, staring at the ceiling blankly. He wanted to sleep, but at the same time he wanted to stare into the darkness forever. He twisted to his side, and gazed at Black Hat.

the red starlight bathed him in a crimson blanket, glinting off of the teeth just peeking through his thin lips. If you asked Flug what beauty was, he'd reply with this image. The way the silky sheets rippled in the warm breeze, the indent of his lover on the pillow, the sheer nakedness of seeing the prince without a hat... it was exhilarating and at the same time, exhausting.

He would have gladly inspected every perfection in his Jefe's face, but the demon opened one eye, giving him a sultry and lidded gaze. He pulled the other under his chin, and grunted.

"Flug. Why're you awake, my love?" The doctor considered his words, though he didn't need to.

"I was gazing at you."

"I got that much." Dry humour from a sleepy demon? Wow!

"I was thinking about what we'll do when we get back to Hell." Flug muttered, worry seeping into his tone slightly. Black Hat reciprocated with a comforting squeeze around his shoulders.

"Well, we shall find out then, won't we?" He mumbled back, and fell straight back to sleep. Flug, somewhat comforted, slipped into slumber right behind him.

~~~

_Oh god no. Surely this was a nightmare._

_A salamander was cranking a jukebox, and Satan was prancing in a hideous lime dress. The floating fish gave it away._

_Flug walked down a long corridor, unable to stop his feet as they neared a random door. It swung open to reveal the room he'd been tortured in._

_The fish swam past as the music from the jukebox blared._

_"Hello my baby, hello my darling, hello my Flugtime gal..."_

_There were those cuffs. Oh please, not again-_

_~~~_

If you wish to live past twenty five, do not wake a demon by screaming. Black Hat instinctually sunk in his claws as his bedmate writhed against the restraints of his dreams.

He sighed as the undead stopped his twitching and whining, and settled back to sleep.

He hated God, and the torture rooms of Hell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes there is a reference to Steven Universe

2

There was no other way to say it. No amount of denying could dissolve it.

Flug was sickened of not having a fully corporeal form.

Black Hat had caught him on several occasions, twisting in the full length mirror in the hallway and muttering quietly. He was, in fact, doing it again. The demon hid as Flug pushed his hand through his arm.

“No... that’s supposed to... Oh!” Surprised, Flug swung his arm and disconnected his hand. Frustration played over his face as he groaned and sank to the floor. “It’s not _fair_.”

The once human sat on the ground, staring into the shining silver of the mirror. A fat tear rolled down his cheek and he sniffed despondently. How was he supposed to work like this when they went back? He didn’t enjoy being this useless; he wanted to help!

Black Hat snaked an arm around his Doctor, who jumped at the sudden contact. Nuzzling into his mate, Black Hat murmured words of comfort. Flug was still for a few seconds before latching onto him and bawling.

They stayed on the floor a long time, not bothering to move even as Flug stopped crying. He snuggled into Black Hat and sniffled. He felt useless still, but now he also felt pathetic. What a delicious cocktail of emotions.

“What do you miss most?” The question was unexpected. Flug jumped a little when the silence was broken, but hummed, voice a little sticky.

“I miss touching certain things,” he started hesitantly. “I can’t really _feel_ different textures unless they’re really different. And I miss being able to eat. I miss ice cream, and coffee and the feeling of heat contrasting with the cold. I just, I just want to feel it again.”

Black Hat hummed. Of course he would be feeling like this. Humans- well, sort of humans- tended to like feeling things. They liked sensory language, things to touch and hear and taste. Demons tended to enjoy things to see and weren’t as sensitive. From what he gathered, it was because humans had such strange skin.

Harrumphing, he stood, dragging Flug up with him. He was going to eradicate his sadness, if it killed him! Sweeping up his mate, he twirled around, humming some useless song.

“ _I always thought I might be_ -“ Flug’s face lit up at the familiar song- “ _bad, now I’m sure that it’s true, cause I think you’re so good, and I’m nothing like you.”_

“ _Look at you go, I just adore you_ ,” Flug continued softly, “ _I wish that I knew, what makes you think I’m so special_?”

“I’ll give you some reasons,” whispered Black Hat, far too close to Flug’s ear to be anything but sensual.

~~~

Boho snickered as Dementia tried to hide behind a pole innocently, despite the huge pile of ripped up newspaper over the floor. Satan was yelling, Asmodeus was holding back tears of laughter and Lucifer was just backing out of the room, deadpan.

Dementia giggled, and strolled casually over to the yelling sin of wrath, as shut his maw with a finger. She traced his chin, and jealousy welled up inside Boho. It slipped away as she stalked behind him, and placed her claws over his shoulders.

“Boho, be a dear and help me clean this?” She said sweetly, breathing over his neck. The minion nodded stiffly, left claws twitching slightly.

He bent down and began picking up scraps as Dementia swept them up with a broom. In a trance, he threw them into the disposal unit, and went back for more. Asmodeus shivered slightly, licking his lips.

“The lust in this room is delectable,” he purred, turning to leave. Turning before he exited, he murmured under his breath; “it’s almost intoxicating~”

The two were left to clean the mess, brushing against each other far more than necessary. Boho made a small noise as Dementia leaned forward, looking him dead in they eye.

“Well, well, well, little demon boy~ how about you and me have some fun?” She whispered, whipping out a pack of heavy cards. “Strip poker. Winner takes... all.”

~~~

Black Hat stroked his goblet, interested by the waves that rolled along the shore lazily, glinting in the darkness of the night. The swing seat outside the villa gave him the perfect view of everything. The way the vegetation gently swished, the way the light shimmered over the ever moving waters, and the way Flug looked in the water. Waist deep, the scientist waded around, stroking things he could not discern under the water. Black Hat knew they were docile, and would not harm them.

A bright light shone in the sky, slowly growing larger and larger. The demon squinted, sipping his dulce de leche as it approached the veranda. Holding out a claw with a sigh, he directed it into the ocean with a swift wave of magic. Flug looked at it surprise, and hurriedly pulled it up, dragging it to the shore.

“Jefecito! Jefecito! It’s the wendigo that helped us in heaven!” He shouted, and the demon stood in surprise. He shadowstepped to the beach, and gazed down at the creature in wonder.

“So it is. Help him to the villa, Flug, we’ll ask him questions there.” Flug nodded, and dragged him along the beach. The wendigo stumbled, and opened its eyes weakly.

”My Lord? I am IceFire of the Moutere tribe. I come bearing bad news.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a turn of events :0
> 
> Oh and I couldn’t think of a better name that icefire because I Needed a typical OC name for this guy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Ass-modeus brings in dem and B-bro to discuss the formal declaration of war from heaven. IceFire leaves to rally troops from the alliance, and Dementia is a lil annoying.
> 
> Flug's just tired of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY MOLY IM SO SORRY. I've been so bisy with revision and learning music and dealing with my friends drama - how am I, and arp ace, supposed to help ur failing marriage Karen? - to actually write. Enjoy if you can.

3 oh god I’m so tired

"I have something to show you."

The sudden speech in the quiet of the night startled Flug from his rest, and he stared groggily at Icefire, who floated aimlessly above the floor.

"What?" He harshly whispered, tiredness making him grumpy. The wendigo smiled a toothy grin, and trailed a claw over the soft flesh of Flug's throat. He giggled, the feeling distinctly ticklish.

"Come here! And touch your mark and watch Black Hat. It's hilarious," he murmured, and Flug begrudgingly stood. Staring at his husband, he sleepily traced his mark.

Black Hat sniffed in his sleep, wrinkling his brow and sneezing. Amused, Flug pressed harder, and the little snuffles turned to a deep purr. Holding back his amusement, Flug turned to Icefire.

"How did you know?"

"I have a friend who's mated to a demon. She touches her mark, and her husband just goes all floppy. I don't know why, but it happened." He muttered. He looked a lot better than he had when he’d first crashed. Black Hat hat shoved him into the freezer they had beneath the house for some reason. They also had a oven room, which had far more terrifying implications.

Rubbing at his eyes, Flug turned back to IceFire, who smiled happily. Lifting the covers, he pointedly climbed back into his bed and flopped his hand at the door. The wendigo took the hint and slipped away.

With a sigh of relief, Flug began to drift off. As he slipped into his mind, he thought he spotted Black Hat smile. He might've been mistaken, but it seemed the demon had been awake and enjoying the whole ordeal.

~~~

"Find him." Came the dark command. It left no room for error, and woe betide anyone who dare fail. God surveyed the empty manor, and casually destroyed a model airplane in a fist. It cracked, and shattered.

At the pleasing sound, God destroyed more models, a maniacal laugh bubbling into the abandoned base of evil.

"Oh, Mathew," it whispered, holding a carefully constructed cardboard blackbird between two fingers, "if only you'd stayed on your path."

~~~

Flug jerked awake, late in the morning. He immediately felt for his lover, and began to panic when he found he wasn't there. Scratching around the empty sheets, his anxiety grew and he whined slightly.

A familiar cough at the door caused him to snap his neck upwards. Dementia stood there, trying to act dignified.

She was not very dignified.

In fact, she was laughing.

Flug felt his face darken, and threw a pillow at her. She went down cackling, and stayed on the floor. Dementia was so amused, he could see tears in her eyes.

"Black Hat's in the kitchen!" She wheezed, rocking slightly. With a heavy sigh, Flug stood and let the sheets pool around his ankles. He felt a breeze where no breeze should be, and looked down to realise that he was, in fact, not wearing any pants.

Dementia's laugh bubbled ever harder, and Flug shrieked as he pulled down his shirt. The door was hastily closed as the being lobbed a heavy lamp at the writhing woman.

With a cringe that shot down his spine, Flug hurriedly dressed, and made for the kitchen. He could hear Dementia talking to someone about the ordeal, and felt a little anger. It was quelled instantly when he burst in to see the smile on Black Hat as the dragon hybrid regaled him.

"I thought y-you'd taken to sleeping c-c-commando," managed the demon, trying not to cackle. Flug flipped him the bird. And also another bird. With the amount of birds he was flipping, it could have been a avian stunt show.

Slowly making his way over to the counter top, The aeroplane obsessed male began constructing the freaks favourite pancakes. Dementia lit up behind him, and he turned around, hands on hips.

"Why're you here, anyway?" He probed harshly, still slightly peeved. Dementia smiled a dangerous grin, showing off recently sharpened incisors. IceFire strolled in, accompanied by two familiar demons.

"So i says to 'em, I says; Ey you kids! Stop yer messin' around, ya lil' punks! And they goes, they goes- oh hey Flug." The wendigo dropped the heavily accented voice, and floated like an unconcerned little shit. Which he was, but that's another story.

Flug nodded to him and embraced Boho heartily. As much as he'd loved his honeymoon, he'd missed his friends. The demon reciprocated vicariously, lifting him up and twirling him happily. Asmodeus just sighed and snapped his fingers impatiently.

"We are not here for pleasantries!" He screeched, looking decidedly frazzled. Boho nodded and put Flug on the floor, who in turn scampered back to the stove to tend to the pancakes.

"Yes, yes Azzy, what is it?" Drawled IceFire. The wendigo received quite a few looks at that. "What? It's tense in here."

"Well, war does tend to make one tense," Asmodeus replied tersely, and the atmosphere became far less jovial. Flug slid Dementia her pancakes and settled into Black Hat's lap. The demon gripped onto him, comforting the doctor and soothing his anxiety.

"Heaven; that is to say, God, has declared war on all of Hell. At least, until he gets what he wants." There was a pause. It was uncomfortable, sticky and dark, like a slimy blanket. "He wants Flug, or Mathew, to surrender. He wants to break him down, see what happened."

The once human let out a nearly silent keen, heard only by his lover. Suit clad arms tightened around him, and Flug sank into his chest.

"Not again."

"What?"

"Flug will never go near that disgusting thing again," growled Black Hat threateningly. His body seemed to convulse, throwing up spines and eyes that pulses quickly with rage. Asmodeus nodded calmly, and made a note on the book he carried. Throwing it into the air and watching it burn bright green, he leaned forward.

"Hopefully this won't happen. The entirety of Hell has never seen you so happy, and they love you. Many wish to fight, but a few would like to stay behind to man the guns. Thoughts on what to do?" Murmured the sin of lust, noting Flug's distress and keeping his voice low.

"We return to Hell," started Black Hat slowly, shifting Flug to a comfort position. "And we give a rousing speech. If we have tactics, and if it's official, then we should start with armour and weapons. Try to keep the lower out of this, they're far more suited to keeping us well stocked."

"Do the children and elderly have somewhere to go?" Whispered Flug, and Asmodeus nodded soothingly. The doctor relaxed minutely. "Do you need some more cannons or guns?"

At the affirmative, the scientist slithered away, muttering equations and formulas that were incomprehensible to the normal mind. Dementia kept an ear out for his words, making sure he didn't panic too much.

"Do you need the Wyvern-Wendigo alliance?" IceFire said, suddenly all business. At Asmodeus' nod, he entered the conversation.

A squeal cut through them suddenly, and Flug jumped around, not forming coherent words. His older companions knew what this behaviour entailed, and Black Hat quietly coughed.

"Jefecito chulo, oh you amazing and fantastical demon!" Came the exclamation, and Flug shoved a kiss on his mouth harshly, scraping their teeth and intertwined their tongues for a few seconds. Breaking away, he wiped and hollered, prancing around.

"I am going to fit you with the greatest thing I've ever done!" He crowed, and twirled out of the kitchenette. IceFire nodded to the other demons, tension broken.

"I'll be off. Your people shall tell me where to find you?" At the confirmation, IceFire stood. "Toodles."

As he soared out of the window, Asmodeus flicked a wrist and opened a portal to Hell. Flug all but dragged his husband through it, excitement colouring his tones electric blues and yellows.

From the looks he was getting, the entire population of Hell seemed to think that he'd found a good match. Looking at Flug, he knew he had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's pretty trashy. You guys seem to like my dumb ideas. Tell me what u think.
> 
> Oh! My tumblr is PossessedByCarl, btw.
> 
> It's trashier than a dump, so be warned. Message me or whatevs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet a new oc!
> 
> Why does she exist?
> 
>  
> 
> EXPOSITIOOOOOON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe you guys. You're all so nice??? Like, keep it up guys! All always reply to your comments!
> 
> Wee woo we say fuck

"Right, we're gonna need four more batches of brimstone and hellfire," grumbled Lucifer, fending off more business tiredly. War brought only two things to him, paperwork and fighting.

The former was far more boring.

As he sat behind his desk, Lucifer slowly became aware of another prescience in his room. Barely glancing up, he shuffled some papers and coughed commandingly.

Flug stood in front of him, his demeanour completely different from usual. Back straight, papers clenched in one hand, he looked all the mad scientist he was. The doctor spread the works over the already cluttered table, and launched into a briefing.

"Taking what we've gathered from previous interactions with angels, and the g-man himself, I have created a prototype cannon," Flug started. "The cannon draws power from angel's pain, and that therefore increases the voltage each shot. I've worked out that it will fire up to seventy metres, though I am planning to extend he range. The good news is that I can, and have, built one already. The bad news is that it may or may not have destroyed Leviathan's garden."

Lucifer looked over the plans approvingly. Leviathan would have to replant his garden, sure, but these? These may win the war.

"Have I ever mentioned that you are a genius, Mr. Slys-Hat. What is your surname now, anyway?" Flug blushed from the praise, and stammered out his new and shiny name.

"I am now Dr. Flug Hat," he said primly, drawing up his arms to his chest happily. It was clear that being called that was immensely joyful to him, and he smiled.

"Ah. Well, Dr. Hat," - was the man, with a PhD, seriously bouncing at this? - "it seems to be in order. However, there is one problem." Flug sunk at that, his shoulders falling. Lucifer hastily explained.

"You see, Mr. Hat, we do not have these resources. We can make three more at most," he said, and Flug reinflated with hope. As he rushed to the door, Lucifer called out for him to wait.

"Yes?" Replied the doctor, slightly confused.

"Thank you, for making him so happy." Said Lucifer. Flug looked into the fiery eyes of the sin, and was touched by the sincerity there. He nodded, and left the office.

No one could see his foolish smile, but by Hell, it was there.

~~~

"I TOLD YOU TO MOVE THE LEFT FLANK EARLIER!" Screamed the deity irately. The fairy flinched away, struggling under the weight of her clipboard. She managed to not squeak.

"S-Sir," she said, a heavy Celtic accent on her tongue, "it seems that a faction of Fae have defected. Sir... ?"

The fairy died a moment later, as floods of anger rolled off of God in waves of intense magma, streaming from his eyes heavily. How dare they? How DARE they?! HOW FUCKING DARE THEY?

He was unaware that he had screamed this, not that a spy had been outside the door. The disguised wyvern smiled secretively, spread her dainty gossamer wings, and flew.

Torus had a lot to report.

She soared through the gates of heaven relatively unhindered. As she drew further and further away, Torus let her disguise shimmer. Rippling red scales flashed, muscles bunching powerfully as she twisted her tail to steer. He legs kicked in the air, wickedly sharp claws glinting as she cut into a cloud. The condensation cooled her, and water dribbled from her wing tips.

Giving a celebratory whoop, she tucked her wings and dove. Free falling was a guilty pleasure, knowing she could die if she waited too long. Pulling herself up, Torus opened a portal with a spurt of silvery plasma and hopped to a stop outside of the reception of Hell.

After going through the relatively boring security procedures, she trotted to her leader, IceFire. Pleased, she wagged her tail and skipped a little, noticing too late the little figure that had his head buried in papers.

He fell in a flurry of spreadsheets, yelping and twisting. She immediately began to apologise, helping him up and glancing him over worriedly as he winced.

"Oh my goodness, did I hurt you? Oh my, oh my, oh dearest. Here, just climb on," she babbled, and the tiny man interrupted her in a just as flustered tone.

"It's f-fine! Really, just twisted my ankle. Oh dear, I did a number on you though," he garbled, running his hand over a tiny bump on her neck that was swelled the tiniest bit. Looking down at him closely, she's took in his goggles and paper bag. Wasn't there a person she had been told about?

"Wait... Prince Flug?" She breathed, in awe. He nodded, somewhat shyly. "I have to take you to the infirmary now! Climb on, you don't get to ride a wyvern everyday."

The prince was hesitant for a second too long. She swept under him, and he straddled her neck tightly. She loped toward the infirmary, trying to not walk with the typical sway of a wyvern's gait.

"Prince Flug?" She asked, using a wing to prop him up as he slid toward her right. "If it is not to forward if me, what were you doing?" The prince hummed, and leaned back.

"I was taking some plans to the armoury," he admitted. She ooh'd, and they came to the medical bay.

"Your stop is here, my prince," she said, and bowed to let him off. "I really have to deliver my report! Be better soon."

Before Flug could say thank you, she'd disappeared.

~~~

Alarms blared. Lights flashed. Flug huddled in a corner, the overstimulation pouring into his brain, pounding his over sensitive brain, pulling the last dregs of his sanity away.

Hell was under its third attack, and he could hear the war cries and screams of death sing in a melody of horror. He shoved his earphones over his head, music blasting through. He had to leave the lab, otherwise he would be crushed by the angels that ruthlessly ploughed through the building's framework.

He tottered to the door, puke strong in his throat, eyes smarting from the sudden heat of the outside. An angel was pushed in front of him, then behind him, and then into a large brazier. His sobbing was hideous.

Flug slipped around the masses of flesh and blood, ducking behind slabs of fallen rubble and firing his blaster as often as possible. He leapt to the side as a tall and dark angel, with wings of copper and green, slammed a great sword into the spot he'd just been. Tearing the concrete as he pulled his sword back, the angel made to stab him again.

Flug stood still as the blade went through his stomach. He cocked an eyebrow, and stepped back, the only thing broken his shirt. The angel gained a look of horror, that froze as he was turned into a solid stone statue. A gorgon giggled behind him, slithering off to defend her sisters.

Flug shouted his thanks. He made his way to the palace, where he knew Black Hat was. The cannons were already being loaded, and he ran faster.

Slipping on a sea of real and gold blood, he pulled himself up and wrapped a hand around his now aching arm. His ghost physics apparently didn't care if he hurt himself.

Sliding in the gore, he skated his way to the cannons, and stood proud. Black Hat checked him over, and nodded approvingly. Then the demon prince turned a gained a dark glint in his eyes.

"Fire!"

Five balls of flame split into ten, then twenty, forty, eighty... and struck down the winged attackers mercilessly. Wyverns soared, spurting flame and biting with sharp teeth, wendigos blasted ice and winds and starvation, and the fae that had recently joined cast glowing spells.

A particular wyvern caught his eye. Torus clawed through an angel, raining blood on its brethren as the howled.

Nice.

IceFire lived up to his name, creating locks and circles of ice, and threw chunks of frozen water like a discus player.

And the demons he knew?

Ferocious.

Boho tore through the ranks of his enemies, licking his lips of their blood dementedly. Teddy was using fallen angel wings to clap wind at those who got to close. Star was riding one, forcing it to fly higher and higher, before letting it crash to the floor in a ball of heat.

The seven sins barely moved, but were just as fearsome as they decapitated and dislocated, ripping away arms and laughing.

Even Dementia was enjoying herself. Whilst her flame was being saved up, she clawed at shins, ripped out eyes and bit into throats. He saw her chest rise as she inhaled, the a roaring flame exploded from her mouth, decimating her foe. It rose higher and hotter, expanding and slowly fading as she ran out of breath. Roars of approval from the wyverns.

Flug smiled at his beloved, and kissed him roughly in the devastation. Smiling against his lips, Flug broke away and sat astride a cannon suggestively.

Flicking a switch, he trembled with ecstasy as it vibrated and shot off a huge fireball.

Oh, how he loved this part of battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmm updated in two freaking days. Comment for more, kudos for more, spread the word! And as always, fan art and spin offs are well loved!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't comment; get emotionally scarred. The more people that comment, the less tragic the chapter. For gods sake I killed someone we all know off!

Cracking and rumbling rolled throug the sky, dark clouds filled with red hazes, screaming a chorus of promise.

The dry lightning shuddered, and Flug laughed hysterically. Showering the ground were burning entities with glowing wings. These 'Fallen Stars' were apparently supposed to be dead.

As Black Hat turned to survey the battle, the wind whipped his coat about, giving him the grace of a thousand synchronised ballet dancers. He stood on the balcony, and walked over the air to the centre of the battle. Standing tall, he raised his arms and let his blood lust explode.

Horrors seen only before in Pompeii were now for the common to witness. Magma burned trails through his clothing, setting him ablaze. The clouds began to rain, drenching him and forcing him to wipe it from his monocle.

Black Hat lurched forward, further tearing his suit as his malformed wings spread. His hat fell from his head, tumbling downward as he turned his horns to the sky.

"Join me, Dearest!"

Flug slipped on his copper wings, and leapt from the balcony. He soared around his husband carelessly, and hovered before him, smiling a deranged smile and holding a pair of guns.

"We come unto our final battle," spoke the younger softly.

"Yes, but if we die, we will be the ones to rise again, and strike. Them. Down." Cooed the other.

A sudden rolling of unnatural cackles cracked over the plain of battle. The last angel had fallen. The far had all converted. Surely there was no way God would show up. He'd lost, right?

A crack in the floor answered them. From the depths, a hand the length of two fully grown demons clawed its way out. Sickeningly purple and mottled, it pulled out an arm to follow it. Then a torso, the head snapping upright. Dark and greasy hair clung to the swollen forehead, eyes too small to see through the layers of swollen skin.

Flug soared higher, seeking to leave that hideous creature. With a scream, he was knocked from the air. The creature laughed, a booming thing that was far too mocking for its features.

"I. Am. GOD!!" It bellowed, guffawing at the way Flug fell limply into his hands. "Puny little creature. How useless to me. I gave you all you needed to find love, and yet you are married to a demon. Tell me why."

Flug crawled to his knees, spitting blood and a tooth. He coughed, and ripped off his paper bag. Red eyes glared, and his face contorted in rage.

"I am no toy. I love him because he completes me and makes me whole. Something a loveless and pathetic cretin such as yourself would never understand," he hissed, and shot his guns deep into the deity. He fell to the ground as the behemoth flailed and cursed.

Looking through watery eyes, God drew a long sword from a hidden belt. Swinging the blade, Flug watched in horror as thousands died instantly. He managed to tear his eyes from the smouldering mess of bodies that had just fought. Fought for him.

Gritting his teeth, Flug stood. Black Hat dove lividly, and was tearing through bruised skin monstrously, and ripping away tendons. Flug ran toward God, and leapt up his arm. The despicable creature wasn't gas enough, and Flug shot a direct missile into the pulsing heart of the beast.

Several sounds reached him at once.

The missile exploded, four cannons were shot and the forsaken thing had the gall to scream in agony.

As it fell, Black Hat tore away its head, and let the blood wash down the ravine it had caused, filling it with the starry blood. The liquid was thick and heady, and the lifeless body toppled.

Silence.

The rain fell heavier now, and the silence was painful.

They had won.

They had WON.

It was over, everyone, other than the dead, was safe, and Flug refused to believe it. Something had to go wrong.

Dementia provided him with what went wrong. Distraught, she screamed and sobbed over a corpse. The young woman was slapping it fiercely and smoke rose from her ears in sad little puffs.

"-ead! No! No no no no no no! What happened to your promise? Your promise! Boho you promised that we'd- Boho you promised!" She cried, taking her hands through her hair. She was pulled away from the body, and began to howl in undiluted mourning.

"You promised!" Shrieked Dementia. "You said it! You told me we'd have a pretty house with a yellow front door and honeysuckle! Yup said we would have a child! YOU SAID WE WOULD BE HAPPY!! How is this happy?"

She was lead away from the decimated body, struggles reduced to attempts to claw at the demon softly.

"Y-you promised, promised me," she whimpered, clutching onto a previously unnoticed necklace. Clearly handmade, it boasted of a shining star of blue and green crystal.

"Does your promise not matter?"

Flug watched in horror as his own lover cradled him. He was being told to look away, but the scientist couldn't. His friend, and his other friend's lover, was on the floor, a burnt out shell of a demon.

~~~

War was not an easy thing to clean. Bodies were burnt, graves filled and those left to mourn, grieved without caring. Star had to help Teddy to bed most nights, what with his newfound drinking problem.

And Flug grasped onto the notion that it had been his fault.

~~~

"We can get you a body."

The news would have excited him when his friends had all been alive. Flug turned to Black Hat tiredly, and nodded. The demon hesitantly set himself down beside the former human, and stayed there.

No words were spoken.

"She's pregnant, you know," murmured Black Hat softly, running a claw over his knee. "His child. She wants to keep it."

Flug choked. Boho hadn't known that. He'd died, not knowing of his unborn son or daughter. The thought was repulsive.

"Is Dementia going, going to be fine?" He asked, feeling weak. "Does it ever stop hurting?"

With a sigh, Black Hat replied.

"I do not know, dear. Life is so very finite, and love so very infinite. We may never recover, but we will always fight forwards and honour them."

The silence yielded nothing but the clambering thoughts that were enough to sober Teddy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lack of communication; sadistic writer.
> 
> I need you to comment.
> 
> Should Flug and the gang rise through this, or will the story end in suicide?
> 
> Comment and tell me, goddamit. I killed Boho! And I'll kill Star, Teddy... hell, I'll kill IceFire if I must!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I hate myself for it being so short and late.

Dementia could feel his blood on her hands still. Though they were clean and far too soft, she hated them. His hand had fit there, perfectly, swallowing her palms.

She'd given up crying. She'd given up caring. She'd given up denial.

Empty, Dementia stumbled to the fridge to eat something, anything. Spice was good. It gave her feeling. As she swallowed more and more chilis, Teddy stumbled next to her at the kitchen bar. He was clutching an unopened bottle of alcohol, and she slid him two tumblers. He poured them shakily, spilling clear liquid.

Wordlessly, she threw back the lot, and sat across from him. Teddy made as if to speak, but thought better of it and poured even more. The dribble of the chemical in the glass was too loud.

"Drink isn't good for being sad," he finally muttered, coughing when the scent of stale chilis hit his nose. "It makes you forget why you are sad, and makes you feel worse."

"I know," whispered Dementia. She didn't care what happened now. She'd lost her love, and she'd laid his clutch. The eggs were warming in a heater Flug had built.

They sat, the quiet perpetually snatched away by the outside world. Teddy put down the bottle, and ran a hand over his eyes. Staring into the woman's soul, he tried not to let tears well up.

"He would hate us like this," he said desperately, choking on his depression. Dementia nodded, and laughed through a veil of tears.

"He's not coming back, is he?" She asked, hiccuping. Teddy nodded, and they began to laugh and cry. "I always knew he wasn't. But I'm only just accepting that. I'm going to be a mother of two, and yet here I am-" a wry smile- "getting wasted with my dead lover's best friend."

"I think we'd best stop drinking for a few months," Teddy said, draining the bottle into the sink. Dementia stood up, and they walked out of the kitchen.

~~~

"Three month old draught of living ghostliness, check," droned out Black Hat. The body they'd prepared as laid out. The strange little doll Flug had found in the market. It was lain on a pentagram of black ink. Satan stood to the side boredly, yawning and flexing his claws.

"Screw that, start with the ritual. I have stuff to do," he snapped. Rolling his eyes, the demon prince pushed Flug down over the dummy.

"Hail Satan, lord of all demonic creatures," was this factually accurate? "From whom all dark creatures are borne. I beg of thee, Do give our only his will to bind with a body."

Satan stood into the light and drew a pentagram in the air above Flug and the doll. Slowly, their flesh melted into one. Flug breathed heavily as he was suctioned into the casing of the doll. He sat up slowly, fatigue drugging him.

Nodding, the son of wrath left, clearly bored. As if he did that everyday!

Flug made snuffling noises as he attempted to stand up, feeling clunky. He fell immediately, only to be caught by Black Hat. The scientist blinked, sluggish and fumbling.

"The body should take on your original features in a few days, love," Black Hat intoned, softly stroking the now smooth skin of his husband. Flug coughed, dust flying from his mouth, and smiled weakly.

"When it does, will I still be scarred?" He wondered aloud, cuddling into the prince and enjoying the warmth greatly. Feeling was weird, as he'd been dead for so long.

Black Hat hummed thoughtfully, a pondering expression on his face. With an exaggerated grin, he pouted and hummed again.

"A good question, my good sir," he said, talking with a plum in his mouth. "The council shall soon answer your question, though it may take a few days!"

Laughing, the two twirled around the room, legs flailing in wild abandon. Glancing down, a blush began to colour Flug's face, tinting it a rosy hue.

"Oh sweet lord, I am NAKED!" He tumbled to the floor, and scrambled for the curtains. Tugging one to the floor, he draped the dark and heavy fabric around his modesty, and tried to regain his dignity.

It failed miserably, of course.

As Black Hat coughed and roared in laughter, a green head of hair peered past the door. Dementia glanced in, and smiled wanly. The bags under her eyes had lessened, and she looked somewhat happier.

"Oh, hey Fluggie. What ya wearing under that?" She cooed, her old spirit drifting into focus.

"Nothing!" Screamed the man, trying to not drop his heavy covering. Black Hat was spitting acid he was so hysterical, leaning against a wall.

"H-he just looked down," he choked breathlessly, "and yelled out that he was naked!"

"Laugh it up, why don't you?" Snapped the scientist, good humoured. Dementia giggled, and stood up straight.

"Well, the eggs are hatching in a few days," she commented, proudly puffing up her chest. "Blackie, you're a godfather."

She swept away, determination in her stride and a fire on her eyes. Flug smiled at the thought of her getting better, and a thought entered his head. Leaning to Black Hat, he whispered something into the demons ear.

A slow smile spread through his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been confined to bed, and forced to do a physics test while running a high fever. I'm running low in my self esteem and in my academics.
> 
> Please enjoy my trash.


	7. Chapter 7

“Demons and Other Esteemed Guests!” Cried Out a thin looking wendigo, smiling with shark like teeth, “I am pleased to announce that the festival has officially begun. The first annual Celebration Of Life and Death!”

The crowds below screamed in response, overwhelmed by the rhythm of _being there_. When Flug has suggested a party, he hadn’t expected Black Hat to pull _this_.

A parade swept through the Main Street, blasting music and exploding with colours. Scantily clad incubi and succubi twirled vivaciously, and the fae folk seemed to be passing out a potent fairy wine. Wendigos blasted ice sculptures, forming elaborate statues and weird toys. Wyverns took great joy in flying around informally, creating spirals of fire in different colours and shapes.

In other words, those still alive were enjoying life.

The seven sins walked among their lessers, enjoying the complete disregard for aristocracy and being completely informal. For example, Leviathan was chatting with several fae, a bottle in each hand and a grin on his face.

A hand ghosted over Flug’s shoulder, and he turned to see Black Hat behind him, holding a huge bag of silvery popcorn. He wore a bright black suit, red rubies glinting from where they were sewn to his cape. Instead of his hat, a golden crown glinted, blue and red gemstones shining. He looked every bit the prince he was.

He nuzzled the scientist, and his crown fell forward. A bottle was pushed into his hand. Flug caught a whiff of something strong, and realised that his husband was clearly trying to get him drunk.

Oh well.

Flug gripped the neck, and chugged the entire thing, to the cheers of a nearby group of wendigos. Once he’d finished the bottle, he smashed his lips against Black Hat’s, full of confidence and alcohol.

Black Hat pulled back, pleased. Then, taking Flug by the hand, he led him toward a huge float. Already on board were the seven sins and their minions. Though Boho was missing from the picture, they’d left him an honorary space, next to Star and Teddy. Flug was put in front of Black Hat, who stood in front of the seven.

Slowly, they rumbled into the parade space to screams and shouts of wild admiration. Gold confetti began to spiral down, glowing with the light of the fires overhead and below. A heavy weight settled over Flug’s head, and he reached up to touch...

A crown.

Looking back at Black Hat, he realised that he still had his own, meaning that he had been given his own. Which meant that he was formally a prince of Hell.

He wanted to protest. He was no prince; he couldn’t even open a jar without instructions! But a claw tilted his head up, and he realised he didn’t care about rank.

“Love, keep your head up for the crowd,” murmured the older prince, leaning forward slightly. Flug nodded and stared ahead, knowing that he had to do this.

A wyvern swooped overhead, and he noticed it was Torus. Rainbow spurts of fire shot from betwixt her teeth, lighting the night sky with fireworks.

As the float finished, they had to kick through flowers to get down. Dementia waited for them below, bouncing excitedly. Dragging them by the hand, she forced them into the palace and to the hatchery they had made especially for her eggs.

“They’re hatching!” She screeched, excited and smiling. The two sat across from her, watching calmly as the dragon hybrid flapped around her eggs. They had spiderweb cracks in them, breaking up the smooth greys of their shells.

A claw broke through the left one first, and the mother rushed to it, prying at the shell to help her offspring. Out tumbled a soaking bipedal figure, croaking and spitting fluids. Simultaneously, the other egg split decisively down the centre, showing off its contents.

The one Dementia had helped had pale red skin, which grew scalier closer to the ends of its limbs. Downy cerise hair fluffed up the scalp, and when it opened its eyes, they were golden.

The other had paler, whiter flesh. No scales, but it had inherited Boho’s lines.. it’s hair was lime green, and shockingly long. It yawned, showing off huge pointed teeth. Its eyes were a clean blue.

Dementia looked ready to shout happily. She scooped up her babies, and cuddled them softly. Despite the sticky residue from the eggs, she held them close to her chest.

“You, are going to be called Bella,” she said, glancing at the scaly one. “And your sister is Bonnie.”

The two cried out for food, and for the first time since Boho had died, Dementia cried without _sadness_.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! 
> 
> Thank you so much for the support, it's really helped. I've been working through exams and anxiety, so every comment is special to me!

"Flugsy, can you get Bonnie's teddy? She dropped it again," Dementia said, pushing the stroller forward. Flug bent and picked up the slightly burnt toy, and placed it neatly beside the green haired girl.

Bonnie laughed happily, and began to suck her fist. It was the fifteenth time she'd dropped it, and Flug suspected she'd inherited her mother's mischievous spirit. As if to prove his point, the maimed bear was once again on the floor.

In contrast to Bonnie's pure energy, Bella sat quietly in her side of the stroller, staring at the skies of Coincidens City. She was amused by the gentlest things; Flug methodically building an invention, clouds scudding by, the static on the radio. Her cerise hair ruffled in the light breeze, and she turned her baleful gaze toward her sister.

Though they had hatched nearly seven months ago, only Bonnie had made any sound even resembling a word. Of course, that word was 'chaos', so that was all that needed saying. Bella had stayed silent, only making little breathing noises or crying for food.

It goes without saying that she was Flug's preference to look after.

Black Hat adored Bonnie's absolute talent to break nearly anything, or set it on fire. She laughed at each obscene abomination he transformed into, even the ones that had left Flug quite terrified.

Whenever Dementia had to leave to go out on assassination business, she left the two of them in the husbands' care. This meant that she often came home to Flug holing himself in his lab and amusing them with pyrotechnics.

The streets were empty, which in itself was strange. Even if they were villains, not many people tended to run away. Even less when the took out the twins. Heck, two old ladies even cooed and offered them hard boiled sweets! Dementia had cautiously accepted, and the twins had been silent for a while two hours.

They traversed each street, mindful of the potholes and wary of the lack of civilians. They thought they spotted someone, but had turned out to be an intricate bush. A very, very intricate bush.

When the bush's head started to creak toward them, a shiver ran down their spines, and Dementia pushed the twins behind her. Unrooting it's legs, the creature hobbled toward them, groaning like a bough at midnight in the wind. It sighed out some leaves, and spoke painfully.

"Fortify... against... intruders..." it managed, before spreading itself outward. With terrible cracking noises, it's spine erupted with twigs, which branched out and made as if to stab the four other people. Before they had time to hide the twins, however, the tree person was set alight with red flames.

Black Hat sauntered towards them, coat and hat lustily shining in the bright morning light. He'd gotten new spat covered shoes recently, and they clicked ominously as he strolled forward. Stomping into the ash, he peered at it distastefully.

"Reeks of magic," he commented casually. Of course. Flug’s hand had found its way to his throat, and he gingerly removed it. “These... golems... of sorts have been popping up everywhere. One had the gall to try to get into the petunias."

"Not my petunias!" Gasped Flug, worrying for his precious plants. The garden was mostly an overgrown and tangled mess, filled with thorns and vines, that shimmered with gauzy green. There was a four by five foot plot that was for Flug's petunias, and he was meticulous.

"It didn't get in," the scientist breathed out.

"I'm taking the twins home," Dementia declared, scooping them up in each arm. "I can't take the stroller, it's too hard to carry. I'll stay with them, whilst you two go and figure out what is going on."

~~~

The desolate streets were cracked. Thousands of shards of glass danced in the light like stars. They crunched pleasingly underfoot, but some were large enough to slice the canvas of Flug's shoes.

They came to a large warehouse, where many more golems stood. They couldn't see them, due to their lack of eyes. Each of them made some sound of pain or sadness, creating a cacophony of discord.

Black Hat snapped his fingers, and the two were bathed liberally in shadows. They seeped toward the door, undetectable, and slid into the warehouse. Inside, a woman was caked in veils and darkness.

Regally, she stood, and pulled a powerful pose.

"I am Skye," she cried dramatically, throwing down a previously unnoticed cloak. "I will rid this world of evil!"

Flug slapped his plastic bag in exasperation.

"Not again dammit!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is a set up for another book.
> 
> Skye belongs to @freegirl333, she's not mine! But yeah, she's gonna be the antagonist, if you haven't guessed.

**Author's Note:**

> Ain't nobody  
> Can comment  
> But you
> 
> So comment and make me value my pathetic existence.


End file.
